


Beauty and the Beast

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossover, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Stealth Crossover, Yaoi, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Butters would not let being grounded keep him away from a trip to Disney with his friends, or let his parents tell him what he can and can't wear. He just wish he knew why Cartman seemed to be avoiding him.(technically exists in the same universe as SW but its so minor you can read it as a stand alone South Park fic.)





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written by my BF. Technically exists in the Star wars world this thing is in the series for but it is only refernced at the very end and you can enjoy it as a stand alone or part of a bigger series.

Before the arrival of the great change,before _"they"_ came ,Butters' lived a double life. During the winter months, he'd taken up wearing a hat, that he never seemed to take off. His father had once told him he'd be okay with him being bi-curious, and even made a bet with his mother that he wouldn't turn out gay. Of course his father never said anything about being okay with him wearing women's clothes. And though his mother seemingly long ago lost the bet, he was about as straight as a sickle.

He'd grown his hair out long, and late at night, long after he was supposed to be asleep, he would brush his hair and put on his favored green dress. Being winter, he'd also slip on a pair of long socks that he'd stolen from Wendy Testaburger's house. He hid these aspects of his life, and the minute he woke up, he slipped on his hat, and donned his boyish clothes. Not that he really minded, he just didn't feel as pretty. His educational proficiency was astounding, given his naivety; but he started to fall behind in class as the distraction of his daydreams got the better of him.

This of course, led to his being grounded. Nothing new, of course, being as he'd been grounded more than airliners in a blizzard, except the next two weeks would mean that week two, the one he was planning on going on a Florida trip with his friends, would be ruined. His parents forbid him from even seeing them, or leaving his room, save supervised bathroom and eating times, or if he'd been given a chore. This threw his plans for a loop, and meant that he'd probably end up being left behind. But he came up with a plan. He would have nothing but good behavior for a whole week, if on Sunday night, he didn't have his grounding lifted, he'd just run away for a week.

He was prepared for whatever the consequences would be, including further grounding, or even a beating. He wasn't going to miss this, no matter what. So all week, he never talked back, never said anything under his breath, kept his attitude neutral, did all that was asked of him, save for sending a single message out through a PSP his parents didn't know he had, to Stan, saying he had to be quiet for a few days, but to expect him Monday.

As expected, he spent all of Sunday, first at church with his family (a broken heater even allowed him to keep on his hat to hide how long it already was), then doing all the chores at home, expected of him. And went to bed, with no end to his grounding in sight. He waited until his parents were asleep, to go into their room and steal his phone back. He returned to his own room, and began the task of packing his bags.

His friends had all told their parents that they would be going to Craig's Uncle's cabin for a week, since school would be out. Butters decided that this day marked a new time in his life. In lieu of wearing boyish clothes, he put on his green dress, let his hair down, slipped on his green thigh-highs and girl's winter boots. He put the ends of his hair in the green bows he thought were cute. Putting on his jacket and placing the hat back atop his head to keep from getting too cold, he opened his window to climb down the ladder his family didn't know he'd set up before night.

Closing the window behind him, he reflected on how this was going to be life-changing, though he didn't know just how life-changing it'd ultimately be. Texting his friends while walking along the sidewalk, he made sure they all were ready. Kenny sent a picture of himself to the group chat, wearing girly clothes as well, making it known that Princess Kenny would be going to the magic kingdom. Surprisingly to Butters, even Stan and Kyle thought Kenny looked nice. Cartman of course responded that Kenny needed to focus on the task at hand, and seeing as they were going as well, Tweek and Craig both thought Kenny looked great.

Butters didn't respond yet, wanting instead to tell Kenny how nice he looked up close, inside he was probably hoping for Kenny to think the same of him. Within a half hour, the other boys', save Kenny had all met up at the bus stop, to await the bus to Denver. Kenny showed up before Butters', though he was within sight distance of the bus stop. Kenny did a little spin for the other boys and got a cheer from everyone but Cartman, who urged Kenny to keep it PG, jokingly.

While everyone was distracted, Butters showed up behind the others and said hello. The boys all looked surprised at first. "Butters, is that you?" Kyle asked, not recognizing him for a moment. "Y-yeah, I uhh, decided to change it up a bit. And you look really pretty-like Kenny..." He says, nervously, putting his hands behind his back and blushing a little.

Tweek and Craig whispered to each other, with Craig asking Tweek why he didn't dress up too. To which Tweek sticks his tongue out at Craig. Kyle says that Butters looks better now than the first time he ever dressed up as a girl. Stan sips his energy drink while giving a thumbs up then looking Butters up and down. Kenny comes over and puts his hands on Butters' hair. "Duude! Your hair is so perfect ugh, wish I could make mine as good. Green looks good on you too!" Butters blushes at Kenny's words. "T-thanks so much for liking my look, I don't have much to work with, but it's fun! You have nice hair too Kenny…" Butters says, before playing with Kenny's hair a bit. Stan asks if he can take a picture of the two standing together. To which both say is alright, then they put an arm around each other and smile for Stan. "Oh yeah, I know what folder that's going in, dude." Kyle says, while nudging Stan. "Shut up dude!" Stan says in return.

Cartman looks, oddly, embarrassed, even a little sad. Butters was about to ask why he didn't say anything, but the bus arrived and the boys all board. The bus ride was full of laughter, and fun, and Cartman seemed to cheer up a bit, but Butters could tell each time he talked to Cartman, he'd get a response, but, nothing too fun. He noticed that Cartman was being the same towards Kenny.

Kenny shrugged it off, as Cartman being afraid to get a boner if he looked at either of the two trapping boys too long. Butters laughed at this, but wondered what could really be the issue. It wasn't a long bus ride, but a few of the boys still fell asleep on the way. Arriving at the Denver International Airport, they found their way around the terminal and to their plane, boarding it without any hassle.

All of the boys now had their nap, and by just before daylight, their flight touched down in Orlando. With rest under their belts and their location services turned off, the boys set out towards Disneyworld, the holy land for nerds, neets, and fags. "My friends, this is going to be the first day of the rest of our lives..." Cartman says, as minibus from Orlando airport reaches the gates of the Magic Kingdom.

After check-in at the hotel there, and a slight hassle from the staff, who couldn't believe that an elementary schoolkid (Craig) would have the money to check-in. But after verifying his bank information, they allowed the boys' to go about their business. Craig's grandmother had died, leaving his family, and him specifically, a hefty sum of cash. Despite a rocky relationship with the other boys in the prior years, they'd gotten closer well before her passing.

So setting up this trip was a no-brainer for the boys, though Craig was glad his friends didn't ask for anything but the chance to go if he would be willing to take them. And of course, Craig and Tweek would have their own bedroom for this week. After settling in, the boys were too excited to get more than a couple hours of sleep. The boys all paired up for a nap, except Kenny, who decided to go acquire the park passes, and of course some new clothes.

Tweek and Craig might've gotten some sleep in their private bedroom, though definitely less than the others would get. Kyle and Stan slept in the same bed, though they both faced different directions, mid-sleep Stan started to spoon Kyle. Butters and Cartman shared a bed, facing one another, but Cartman stayed further away from Butters. Cartman shut his eyes, but Butters could tell he was awake. He wanted to reach out to his friend, and finally ask what was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Afraid of the answer.

After a light nap, the boys all gathered together at the gate of the Kingdom. "Alright fellas, do we separate and pair up, go our own way, or group-travel?" Butters asks, the others consider it a moment. Cartman wants to free-for-all it, everyone going their own way. Kenny wants everyone to go together, saying more could be accomplished together. Butters didn't care, so long as everyone was happy. The other boys, especially Craig and Tweek, wanted to pair-up. Put to a vote, pairing up won out.

Tweek and Craig were an obvious pairing, Stan and Kyle already had in mind where they wanted to go, and Kenny's watch started beeping, forcing him to run off, saying he'd explain later. Leaving Butters and Cartman as the last to pair up. Cartman at first tried going off on his own, but reluctantly, gave in to Butters' insistence. A couple of rides were in order, and Cartman seemed to begin loosening up. Being hungry, they decided to stop and eat. Cartman got a hotdog and Butters a pretzel and they sat together, laughing, and having a good time.

Butters saw a little bit of mustard left on Cartman's cheek and leaned in with his napkin to wipe his face. Making Cartman blush first, then say, "Geez dude, you wasted my mustard stache!" Butters erupted in laughter and leaned in closer to Cartman, who seemed to pull back obviously. Butters was only subconsciously aware he was leaning in for a kiss at all, but noticed Cartman wasn't wanting one. Before it could get awkward, Butters noticed Kenny in the distance, standing atop a float in the middle of the parade grounds.

"Whoa, the heck?! Kenny's waving at folks from that float!" Butters exclaims, attracting Cartman's attention again. "Kenny?! That prissy, princessy prick!" Cartman was jealous as all hell now. "Kenny, you get down from there!" He says, running towards the parade. Butters chases after him. "Cartman, slow down I'm gonna trip!"

Cartman closed the distance, but never got close enough for Kenny to notice. It appeared that he even wore a crown on his head with the Playstation logo on it while waving at the crowds. "Kenny you shitlord! Xbox for life!" Cartman shouted, causing Butters to giggle. "Oh jeez Cartman, you'd think he's offendin' your mom!" Butters says, causing Cartman to groan. "He's not respecting my authoritay!" Cartman says back in a whiny voice. The float passes and the boys, all separated, go about their paired activities.

Morning turns to evening, and Butters, already having blocked his parent's phone numbers, makes sure to block the South Park city police number, just in case. Cartman fiddles with his phone, trying to take a picture of Mickey Mouse with his middle finger up, but it keeps focusing on either his finger or Mickey in the background. Butters helps him turn off the auto-focus and take the picture. Evening turns to night as the tiring, but unbelievably fun day starts to wind down to darkness.

They all gather along a railing area overlooking the castle on the opposite side of a small lake. Some further down the rail than others, with Butters and Cartman atop a small hill area. "It sure is real pretty here at night, huh Cartman?" Butters asks, slowly moving slightly closer to Cartman, who is looking at the castle. "Sure is, even if princess stuff is kinda gay, that's one pimp looking castle." Cartman says, making Butters giggle lightly.

Butters gets closer, this time causing Cartman to notice and move further away. Butters can't take it anymore, and puts his hand on Cartman's shoulder. "Why are ya avoiding me? Am I actually gross or weirdin' you out the way I'm dressed?" He asks, looking dejected at Cartman. "No! No that's… not it." Cartman places a hand atop Butters' on his shoulder. "You look awesome, you're very pretty. But that's just it Butters. Especially here, out around so many people, I try to pretend my weight doesn't bother me." Cartman says, looking away from Butters a moment. "It's my fault, but, it's just so hard to hold back when I'm just so damned anxious all the time about everything."

Butters moves to make Cartman look at him. "But why's that botherin' ya today? Have you seen all these big dudes and ladies and foreigners? I saw a Mexican gal take up a whole coaster car herself!" Cartman tried not to laugh, but ended up busting out laughing for a half of a minute. "Thanks Butters it's just… You and Kenny are beauties. Everything about your form, your figure. I'm doomed to look the worst." Butters took in what Cartman said, but before he could respond, Cartman continued. "You guys, girls, whatever you want to be called, you're the beauties, and I'm the beast. I'm a fat, ugly, stupid idiot. I see boys and girls alike look at you like a fat kid looks at cake… like I look at cake." Cartman had tears coming down his cheeks now, not in a constant stream, but two lone tears. Butters couldn't take it anymore, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his friend, letting out a couple of tears. "You listen t'me, you're not a beast, you're not ugly. You're my best friend, and I won't let you hurt because you think you're ugly. I always thought it was fun to feel you. You're so soft, and like the time we had to huddle together for warmth, you were like a great ol' fluffy pillow."

Butters continued, "I can't speak for the whole world now, but ain't right you puttin' yourself down. You're awesome Eric, and I think you've got nothing to be ashamed of." Cartman looked at his friend, both of them now letting out a couple more tears. He leans in closer, Butters following this. For the briefest of moments, their lips meet, as the whistle of a firework fills the busy night air. With a pop, the innocent, lip-only kiss is parted with the pair looking at one another in the yellowish light of the firework.

Without a word, the two of them turned their heads to face the flashes of light, the beautiful fireworks show that was being put on. The both of them assumed, if only for a moment, they were fireworks commemorating something far more special than the magic of Disney.

The group all finally came back together to head back to the hotel, and after a short ride on a small bus, reached their lodging. With little more than minutes left in the Monday that would hold a thousand memories, the boys all exchanged stories of what happened the day, save for the fireworks with Butters and Cartman. Their atmosphere of carefree levity was broken by the newscast that came on after CNN reported on the release of GTA VI.

"NASA and the European Space Agency just released a joint statement. It appears that SETI and LOFAR, have picked up on what appears to be communications signals from only a four lightyears away. The news comes after last week's strange "buzzing" sound that was picked up coming from a region of space around 6 lightyears away. It seems that we're on the verge of discovering alien life. The data has to be ran, and re-ran again, and perhaps again, but as of now, the nearly-constant stream of garbled, but ordered data, is almost definitely artificial in nature, and getting closer."

Suddenly the boys went quiet, they'd seen what was thought to be aliens before, but turned out to be government agents trying to manufacture a news story to detract from a looming environmental crisis in a nearby locale of Colorado. This was something entirely different. The boys immediately crowded around the TV and began chattering. "The last 'aliens' turned out to be skinny dudes from the NSA, why should I expect this to be different?" Stan asks, to which he's bombarded with responses. "Because there's nothing even remotely man-made that is that far away!" Craig says.

"Are they coming here to kill us all?! Jesus!" Tweek says, before being calmed down by Craig. "Maybe it's just some alien probe that was sent out like the Voyagers?" Kyle asks. "You guys! We're missing something crucial… How long do we have before they reach here?" The boys all look to Butters. "Oh come on fellas!" Butters says, before sighing and asking for a pencil and paper. Butters was actually very good at math, best in class at that.

Within a few minutes, based on the possibility of the aforementioned "buzzing" and the garbled communications being related. He estimated 3 days until whatever was out there, made it to Earth if it maintained the current course. The possibility that they would be witness to this event was titillating and worrying. The boys began to plan for what to do if these would be 'visitors' to earth.

Going out on to the baclony to discuss it, the boys looked up, Butters, in the back holding Cartman's hand. "I wonder what it's gonna be like?" Butters asks. Cartman looks back at him, "We'll found out, together." With the others distracted, the two boys moved closer.


End file.
